A large-diameter rolling bearing comprises generally two concentric inner and outer rings, at least a row of contact rollers arranged between raceways provided on the rings, and a plurality of spacers disposed circumferentially between the rollers. Such rolling bearings are generally loaded, both axially and radially, often with a relatively strong load.
French patent FR 2 222 898 relates to apertured spacers for rolling bearing which, by being assembled together, form a cage for the rollers. Each apertured spacer is of a substantially rectangular shape and is provided with a recess retaining the associated roller introduced by force through one aperture, the width of the aperture being less than the diameter of the roller. A convex boss is located at a lower corner of the spacer whereas a concave recess having a complementary shape is located at an opposite lower corner. Adjacent spacers are interengaged by virtue of the engagement of the boss of each spacer in the recess of the adjacent spacer.
With such spacers, the number of contact rollers which can be introduced between the rings of the rolling bearing is strongly limited. This leads to a low load bearing capacity as well as a limited service life.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks.